


Late Payment

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late return and changed plans lead to an uncharacteristic shift of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Payment

Catagory: PWP, Qui/Obi  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: Not really.

Summary: A late return and changed plans lead to an uncharacteristic shift of control.

Disclaimers: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. I am just playing in his world, borrowing the boyz and their accomplices and will return them all when I'm through. No money is being made from this, it is all done for entertainment only.

Authors notes: This story is pure, unadulterated smut, without one iota of redeeming plot. It's dedicated to Terri, Lee, Alex and Clara--life has been very difficult for them lately so I'm hoping that a dose of Top Obi!! will lower their stress levels a bit. Thanks and chocolate Qui-Gon's to Monalee and Christina for the betas. Their keen eyes and great suggestions made this a better story. As always, I can't resist a few final tweaks so any mistakes are mine. Feedback is treasured in any way, shape or form either onlist or privately at kiowkqgj@yahoo.com Hope you enjoy the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon called out in confusion as he crossed the empty room. Returning to their quarters after too many hours spent in a council advisory meeting, he had fully expected to find his padawan still ensconced amid his pile of datapads and research materials, working frantically to finish the research paper for his wartime diplomacy class. But much to his surprise, the room was perfectly tidy with no trace of the disarray that had filled it earlier. As a matter of fact, there was no sign of Obi-Wan or his marathon work project evident at all.

Qui-Gon extended along the Force for his padawan's presence and found it, strangely shielded, in their bedroom. Hanging his cloak and pulling off his boots, he was becoming more confused by the minute. He headed for their bedroom, expecting for find Obi-Wan deep in concentration with his studies and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that greeted him.

Obi-Wan was lolling in the middle of the bed, completely naked and slowly stroking his erect penis. Although Obi-Wan's eyes remained closed, a sensual smile tugged at his lips and Qui-Gon was certain that his padawan was fully aware that he was leaning against the doorway with his mouth hanging open. His attempt at speech failed miserably, but the sound of him clearing his throat seemed to attract his padawan's attention.

Obi-Wan's eyes came open slowly and he greeted Qui-Gon with a seductive smile. "You're late, Master. And it's too bad really," he drawled as he continued to stroke his cock. "I had planned an evening of slow seduction, mapping every inch of your skin with my tongue before taking your cock in my mouth and teasing you until you were writhing and begging beneath me."

At that point Obi-Wan stopped speaking, looking up at Qui-Gon as if waiting for him to comment but the only part of Qui-Gon's body that was functioning at this moment was his cock, which was growing and firming at an astonishing rate. After swallowing a few times and wetting his lips, he finally managed two words. "And then?"

Licking the fingers of his free hand, Obi-Wan brought them to his nipple and traced it with exaggerated slowness as he answered, "And when I felt you were begging sincerely enough, I was going to flip you over and fuck you into the mattress."

"Were?" Qui-Gon repeated as he swallowed hard again.

The motion of the hand wrapped around Obi-Wan's cock sped up a little as his gaze turned predatory. "Yes, were. In the time you've kept me waiting, I find that my needs and desires have changed."

"Changed how?" Qui-Gon asked as he took a few tentative steps into the room.

After one final stroke, Obi-Wan released his cock and shifted until he was propped up on his elbows. "As you can imagine, I found my extensive preparations arousing, so when you were a half hour late, I decided that the best course of action would be to take the edge off so that I could follow through on my leisurely plans. Coating my palm with a bit of your favorite scented oil, I closed my eyes and brought myself off, imagining that it was your hand wrapped so firmly around my cock. That self-induced orgasm offered me the lassitude to mentally return to planning for our evening. At least for a little while."

Directing Qui-Gon's attention to the items resting on the bedside table with a nod of his head, Obi-Wan continued his tale. "By the time the half hour had become an hour, my mental wanderings again had me hard and aching and this time I knew a quick jerk off wouldn't be enough. I tried to lessen my need by using a dildo but all that did was exchange my deep desire to bury myself inside you into a cavernous yearning to have you buried inside me."

By now Obi-Wan's words had Qui-Gon so aroused that his hand slid down to stroke his cloth covered erection without conscious thought. He took a couple of steps towards the bed but stopped when Obi-Wan held his hand up. Struggling to control his spiraling arousal, he finally managed to ask, "And now?"

"And now, because you've made me wait for over two hours, I've conceived a few revisions to my original plans for the evening," Obi-Wan replied as one hand returned to stroking his cock. "Would you like to hear about these amendments?"

Between the almost evil look on Obi-Wan's face and the way his hand was now moving on his cock, Qui-Gon was pretty sure that any hope of him experiencing his lover's previously mentioned pleasurable torture had vanished with his late return but he wasn't ready to concede defeat yet. Couching his words in the diplomatic tones that Obi-Wan had used for his last question, he asked, "Do those amendments still involve you and me naked in that bed?"

"They could... if you agree to a few conditions?" Obi-Wan replied, lips curving into a hint of a sneer.

"And exactly what are those conditions?" Qui-Gon asked as he unbuckled his belt.

"Well, the first was you getting naked in the next sixty seconds which it seems you have anticipated from your current actions," Obi-Wan replied. "The second may be a bit more difficult for you to agree to but for me it will be the deal breaker for this negotiation."

Placing his belt and lightsaber on the dresser, Qui-Gon unwound the sash holding his tunics closed as he countered, "And just what would this deal breaking condition be?"

"In atonement for keeping me waiting for over two hours, you will relinquish control of the evening's events to me," Obi-Wan said. "Although I may have decided I want to be the one who's fucked, I still want to call the shots, so to speak."

"Call the shots, how?" Qui-Gon asked as his tunics joined the other items on the dresser.

"Pretty simple really. You'll do what I say, when I say and exactly how I say," Obi-Wan replied, using the Force to trace the bulge protruding from Qui-Gon's leggings. "Do that and, in the end, we'll both get what we want."

"And if I'm unwilling to give over full control of our encounter?" Qui-Gon asked, feeling a twinge of annoyance that his own diplomatic training was being turned against him.

Speeding up the pace of his strokes, Obi-Wan replied, "Either you agree to these conditions or I'll finish myself off and roll over and go to sleep, leaving you to deal with your very obvious erection by yourself." He rubbed his thumb over the crown, transferring the fluid collected to it before holding out his hand to his master. "Your call?"

Reaching out, Qui-Gon brought the extended hand to his lips and sucked the coated thumb into his mouth. When he had licked off every trace of fluid, he released it and restated the conditions for clarity. "So, as long as I follow your instructions, eventually I get to bury my cock in your body and fuck you senseless?"

"Pretty much. Do we have a successful accord, Master Jinn?"

"I agree to your stipulations, Padawan Kenobi," Qui-Gon replied. "What is your first instruction?"

"Get the rest of those clothes off and get over here," Obi-Wan said, patting the spot between his parted legs.

Qui-Gon was quick to comply, stripping out of his leggings and tossing them in the direction on the dresser before settling onto his knees between Obi-Wan's spread thighs. Hoping that he could move things along, he picked up the bottle of oil on the night table and held it out in front of him.

Snatching the bottle from Qui-Gon's outstretched fingers, Obi-Wan placed it back on the table as he admonished, "You won't be needing that quite yet, Qui-Gon. There are a number of things I want from you before we get to that point."

"And just what would you like from me, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon replied, kneeling up straighter and locking his hands behind his back.

"First things first, if you please," Obi-Wan countered with a smirk. "You haven't even kissed me hello."

Eyes slightly glazed, Obi-Wan sucked in a breath before replying in kind. "It was satisfactory but you are a Jedi Master after all so I expect you could do better."

Since kissing Obi-Wan was something he would never tire of, Qui-Gon allowed his full weight to press Obi-Wan into the bed before recapturing the luscious mouth. This kiss had none of the tenderness of the first one, was hard and demanding, each press of his tongue a gesture of possession. When he broke this kiss, they were both panting and the hard length of his cock was rubbing insistently against Obi-Wan's thigh. "Better?" he asked when he regained the capacity for speech.

"Mmm," Obi-Wan said at first until he seemed to remember the scenario he'd created. "Much. Now show me what else you can do with that mouth."

Happy to oblige, Qui-Gon trailed a path down Obi-Wan's body, kissing, licking and sucking along the length of his neck and chest. He spent a bit of extra time on the dusky nipples, bringing them quickly to hard peaks and then biting, sucking and licking until Obi-Wan's gruff "lower" had him sliding further down his lover's body. A few more kisses and he had reached Obi-Wan's navel. He pressed his tongue into the indentation a couple of times before focusing his attention on the patch of skin directly above it. He had discovered this hot spot only a few weeks before and he knew that it would only take a few well places kisses and nips before he had Obi-Wan writhing beneath him. He could feel the wetness from Obi-Wan's cock smearing his chest and wasn't too surprised when Obi-Wan grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked him away from the spot. "Is there a problem?" he asked as his eyes met his padawan's.

Tugging the hair he held a little harder in a gesture that was half punishment and half possession, Obi-Wan scowled. "I'm certain you were fully aware of what I wanted when I ordered you to go lower. Now unless you are reneging on our agreement, Id suggest you get to it."

The hand on his hair loosened only enough for Qui-Gon to slide down to reach his objective. "I apologize for misunderstanding your instructions." His tone was not quite contrite but the rebuttal Obi-Wan began faded into a moan as Qui-Gon swallowed him fully.

Bringing pleasure to his lover this way was something he thoroughly enjoyed, so Qui-Gon used every trick he had learned over the years as he worked the cock in his mouth. Obi-Wan's moans and groans of "yes, more, right there," gave him all the encouragement he needed to work to prolong the experience. Another tug on his hair came after a few minutes and he reluctantly released the flesh in his mouth.

"Want your mouth lower still," Obi-Wan ordered as pulled his legs up. Releasing the hair he held with one last hard yank, he rolled over onto his stomach and twisted to look back at Qui-Gon.

A challenge was clearly evident in the stormy green eyes and Qui-Gon had to fight back the desire to push the limit just on general principle. Luckily, his sense of honor won out and he moved back between Obi-Wan's spread legs. He ran his hands up the length of his lover's legs, fingertips whispering over the sensitive skin of his inner thighs before his hands came to rest on the globes of Obi-Wan's ass. After gently biting at one and then the other, he spread them with his thumbs and blew over the length of the cleft. Although he enjoyed the shiver that ran along Obi-Wan's spine, he knew that any further delay would probably earn Obi-Wan's displeasure so he leaned down and licked slowly over the puckered opening. He could taste the barest remnant of the oil Obi-Wan had used earlier but it did nothing to diminish or detract from the natural taste of his lover. He moved between anus, perineum and scrotum, licking down over the thin skin of Obi-Wan's balls before moving back up  
the length of the cleft. He proceeded slowly as he repeated the pattern; the swipes of his tongue become progressively harder and longer, before he finally pushed the tip of his tongue through the wet opening.

Only the press of Qui-Gon's hands on his butt kept Obi-Wan from lifting completely off the bed as he ordered, "more."

Quick to comply, Qui-Gon thrust his tongue into the wet opening, the depth of his penetration increasing in minute increments with each thrust. Each push of his tongue had Obi-Wan moaning and squirming and arching back as if to force the tongue in further.

The sounds and movements he was dragging out of Obi-Wan were very arousing and Qui-Gon was tempted to go back on his word, flip Obi-Wan over and bury his cock where his tongue was currently stroking. He was saved from that fate when Obi-Wan grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled. He looked up to see Obi-Wan holding out the bottle of oil.

Expecting that he would finally get his wish, Qui-Gon started to kneel up as he took the bottle but another tug to his hair stopped him. "Not yet. Use your fingers," Obi-Wan ordered. He must have hesitated a little too long because his hair was tugged harder. "Now."

Coating his fingers liberally with oil, Qui-Gon pressed them against Obi-Wan's anus and pushed inside. He set up a steady rhythm, fucking his lover with his fingers the same way he wanted to be fucking him with his cock. He moved from between Obi-Wan's legs without breaking his pace and used his free hand to roll his lover onto his back. Their eyes met for a quick moment before he swallowed the cock bobbing in front of him.

The moans of pleasure that filled the air around him urged him on and Qui-Gon suddenly no longer cared about his own arousal, wanting nothing more than to feel Obi-Wan's release bathing his throat. He sucked harder, pressing the tip of his tongue against the sensitive frenum as he moved his mouth up and down over Obi-Wan's penis. As he sucked, he continued to thrusts his fingers into his lover's body, curling his fingers against the bump within with each retreat of the digits. The chorus of "ahs, goods and more" soon disintegrated, first into grunts and then into a chorus of expletives in a number of languages that Qui-Gon rarely heard from his cultured padawan. The last of these was accompanied by another rough tug on his hair and a hoarse "stop."

Schooling his expression to one that would convey both innocence and contrition, Qui-Gon lifted his head and met his lover's gaze. "Did I do something to displease you?"

"Don't give me that innocent look, Qui-Gon Jinn," Obi-Wan growled as his fingers tangled into the hank of hair he held. "You're lucky I don't have the patience to search for a cock ring or you wouldn't be coming any time tonight. Now get up here and fuck me," he added with another rough tug.

Pushing down the smirk that threatened, Qui-Gon managed a passable, "yes, master," as pulled his fingers from Obi-Wan's body. He extracted his hair from the fingers it was entangled in before rising to his knees. Picking up bottle of oil he had discarded earlier, he poured some over his erection, spreading it as he moved between his lover's spread thighs. Resting Obi-Wan's legs against either side of his chest, he stared into the lust-filled green eyes boring into his and asked politely, "Is this position acceptable?"

"You're pressing your luck. Just do it," Obi-Wan ordered.

The heat in those green eyes reinforced the words and Qui-Gon realized that he had pushed as far as any sane man should so he positioned the head of his penis against the opening of Obi-Wan's body and pushed. The feeling of the hot flesh enveloping him was something he would never tire of. He closed his eyes and slid forward slowly, savoring the exquisite sensations until his balls slapped against Obi-Wan's ass.

A cry of "Move, damn you," snapped his eyes open and Qui-Gon was quick to comply. The game between them ended at this point as their ability to plot and tease evaporated with each thrust into Obi-Wan's body. The slow strokes he started with quickly morphed into a pounding pace and speech also denigrated to grunts and groans as the pleasure spiraled upwards. The pleasure and love bleeding over the bond between them as he stroked into his lover ratcheted their arousal even higher. He felt like he would be swept away by the building wave and could sense that Obi-Wan was feeling the same way.

It wasn't long before his balls began to pull tight against his body and Qui-Gon knew he wouldn't be able to hold off for much longer. He wanted  no, make that needed - Obi-Wan to come first, to feel the passage around his cock tighten and spasm with the intensity of Obi-Wan's orgasm. Wrapping a hand around Obi-Wan's cock, he stroked in time with his thrusts as he begged, "now, please."

"Yes," Obi-Wan cried, semen spurting over Qui-Gon's hand almost immediately as if his lover had been waiting too. He managed to hold off through the first few clenches of the muscle around him before succumbing as well, a low moan accompanying the flow of his semen into Obi-Wan's body. He had to use the Force to remain upright as his release roared through him and he barely managed to avoid collapsing on Obi-Wan as he pulled his spent penis from its silken sheath and rolled onto the bed.

Heavy breathing was the only sound in the room as they lay side by side struggling to regain some sense of where they were. Finally, Obi-Wan managed to roll onto his side, looking at Qui-Gon with a lopsided smile. "That was..." The sentence drifted off as if his mind still wouldn't work well enough to find a word to describe it. "Need to sleep now," he mumbled, trailing a fingertip down Qui-Gon's cheek.

Qui-Gon held out his arms and in seconds Obi-Wan had burrowed into the embrace, snuggling against him until there was no space between them. "Love you," he felt murmured against his skin. He wrapped his arms around the beloved body, dropped a kiss to the top of Obi-Wan's head and replied against the spiky hair, "Love you, too." He could feel Obi-Wan drifting off to sleep as he let one hand slip down until it rested on his lover's ass. He squeezed gently and whispered, "If this is going to be my punishment, I guess I'll have to come home late more often", before slipping off to sleep himself.

The End.


End file.
